


Ein ganz besonderer Duft

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Was stinkt das denn hier so?", fragte Brakelmann. Er war mit Adsche am alten Apfelbaum verabredet, und schon von Ferne hatte er gemerkt, dass irgendetwas in der Luft lag.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein ganz besonderer Duft

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [En ganz afsünnerlich Ruch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472800) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



> de-Bingo-Prompt "Gestank".
> 
> Vielen Dank an Cricri für das Brainstorming!

"Was stinkt das denn hier so?", fragte Brakelmann. Er war mit Adsche am alten Apfelbaum verabredet, und schon von Ferne hatte er gemerkt, dass irgendetwas in der Luft lag.

Adsche wendete den Kopf ab. "Weiß nich", murmelte er, doch Brakelmann kannte ihn gut genug, um seine Zweifel zu haben. Er schloss die Augen und schnupperte, folgte seiner Nase bis er schließlich kurz vor Adsches Gesicht Halt machte. "Das kommt von dir!"

Adsche schwieg.

Schnell trat Brakelmann einen Schritt zurück, um wieder frische Luft zu bekommen. "Was hast du denn bloß gemacht?"

"Ich..." Adsche druckste herum, dann sagte er schnell: "Ich wollte bloß Eindruck machen auf die Mädchen."

"Damit?!"

"Irgendwas muss schiefgelaufen sein." Beinahe trotzig klang das nun. "Dass das so stinkt. _So_ darf mich niemand sehen, die lachen mich doch alle aus."

Auch Brakelmann musste grinsen, darum sah er zur Seite, wo eine Amsel im Gebüsch zeterte.

"Und mein Vaddi darf da erst recht nichts von wissen, sonst wird der wütend. Weil ich doch gar nich an seine Sachen darf. Aber der Gestank geht nich wieder ab, da merkt er doch gleich, was los is." Adsche ließ die Schultern hängen, und nun tat er Brakelmann doch ein wenig Leid.

"Haste das mal mit Waschen versucht?"

Adsche sah ihn entgeistert an. "Mitten am Tag?"

"Na ja, am besten nun mal _bevor_ du dein Vaddi übern Weg läufst."

Das schien Adsche einzuleuchten. "Darf ich zu euch kommen? Ich kann ja schlecht zu Hause..."

"Klar", sagte Brakelmann und ging los. Adsche schlurfte hinterher. "Ich hab sogar 'ne bessere Idee: Du badest!"

"Is das nich 'n büschen übertrieben?"

"Willst du den Gestank nun loswerden oder nich?"

Dazu sagte Asche nichts, und Brakelmann nahm an, das hieß 'Ja'. Zu Hause holte er die Waschwanne aus dem Schuppen, drückte Asche einen Eimer in die Hand und ordnete ihm an, Wasser zu pumpen, dann schlich er ins Badezimmer, um Seife und ein Handtuch zu besorgen.

"Na los, zieh dich aus", sagte er, als die Wanne voll war und Adsche unschlüssig herumstand.

"Muss das sein?"

"Willst du etwa mit Klamotten baden?"

Adsche überlegte angestrengt. "Na gut. Aber guck weg."

Brakelmann tat, als würde er die Augen zumachen, aber zwischen den Wimpern hindurch beobachtete er Asche. Er wollte ja nur mal vergleichen. Ohne zu zögern stieg Adsche schließlich in die Wanne, das kalte Wasser schien ihn nicht zu stören. "Gib mir mal die Seife" war alles, was er sagte.

Brakelmann half ihm dabei, sich einzuseifen, so wie seine Muddi das früher immer gemacht hatte, und Adsche lachte, als er dabei in die Nähe seiner Achseln kam. Zum Schluss kippte Brakelmann ihm einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf, dann musste er sich umdrehen, damit Asche sich abtrocknen und anziehen konnte.

"Und, riechst du noch was?", fragte Adsche, als er fertig war.

Brakelmann schnupperte wieder. "Nur noch Seife", sagte er.

Erleichtert atmete Adsche auf.

"Was war das überhaupt für'n Zeug?"

"Vaddi sein Rasierwasser."


End file.
